Young Blood Lost
by TimeJourney
Summary: "I don't think of myself as evil, but that is up to you to decide." Being a vampire hybrid is anything but a piece of cake for Ace. Trying to fit in, keeping up with school, and keeping bullies in their place can be tiring. And while her fellow classmates are doing homework, she's out hunting werewolves. And after moving to a new town she has to start dodging feral vampires.
1. A Day In The Life Of The Demon Kid

**DISCLAIMER**

 **I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA OR A MAJORITY OF THE CHARACTERS, ONLY THE PLOT IS MINE.**

* * *

:-[ Beginnings are always messy

^John Galsworthy ]-:

* * *

The sun peeks through a hazy screen of clouds, painting the sky an elaborate mix of vibrant reds and oranges that intertwine with the smoky grays. Below the mist-laden woods slowly come alive with layers of sounds echoing in the morning air, the drone of insects humming starts the usual routine of awaking dawn. Webs are string with delicate drops of morning dew, glistening in the first shards of sunlight.

Tromping through the natural avenue of trees is two men. Both in their twenties, loaded down with backpacks and shotguns.

"We're going the wrong way, Nate," said one of the men as he studies the GPS on his new Nokia N95 smartphone.

"Who cares?" responds the other man, Nate. "Just enjoy the scenery, Tim."

Tim slaps a mosquito and mumbles, "And the West Nile virus." a tiny snick- a twig snapping- sounds and Tim stops. "Did you hear that?"

Nate stops and listens for a second. He then turns to Tim, "If I knew you were such a wuss, I'd have brought my gran-" Nate is cut off by a rustling sound.

Soon more rustling sounds in every direction, from behind- in front- the sides. It's either more than one creature or it's moving with extraordinary speed. Terrified, the men turn away from each other and search the trees.

"What the hell is that?!" Tim yells.

"I don't know!" Nate responds.

From an unknown perspective the trees are whipping past at a dizzying speed. The branches are dodged with preternatural agility. It's exhilarating. Terrifying.

The rustling soon stops, and an eerie silence follows...

"Think it's gone?" Tim asks.

Nate doesn't respond.

"Nate?" Tim turns, only to find his friend gone. "Nate!?"

Nothing… then the rustling starts up again, and intensifies.

* * *

 _Damn- damn- damn!_ I curse over and over again in my head as I rip through the thick jade maze like a bullet… literally.

The rough forest floor feels like velvet beneath my bare feet as I rocket over, under, and through the green web at a speed that should make everything look like a streaky blur. But because my eyes are so sharp I can still plainly see the teeny-tiny hairs on each tiny leaf on all the small branches of every shrub I pass. I can also hear the quickening breaths of little critters teeming under roots and cracks when I rush by.

About three minutes later I slow to a jog when I reach a baseball field, then stop at a crosswalk. I press the button and bounce a bit as I wait for the walkman on the other side to appear. When it finally does I scurry at normal human across to the _Crow Sq._. I head straight to the only place in the strip open so early in the morning. When I enter the bright lights and colorful walls make me squint my eyes a bit. I look around the dining area but there isn't a single person in sight. I check my phone, and realize that my alarm- which I never set- was actually a missed call.

 _Way ahead of you Bams…_ I think to myself with a smile as I start to walk.

I put my phone back in my pocket and take out my arcade card, setting it down on the counter with ten dollars and ringing the bell next to the register as I walk by. I go into the bathroom, heading straight to the handicap stall and look up at the vent right over the toilet. With a little concentration I levitate off the ground and float right up to the vent. I take off the cover and take out my shoes from inside, still floating in the air as I slip them on. Putting the cover back on the vent I float down and walk back out where I find a tall mango kiwi smoothie standing on my arcade card and the ten dollars gone.

Taking my stuff I head straight in to the arcade room, the music playing from hidden speakers mixes with the sound effects of the games.

 _Another knife in my hands_

 _A stain that never comes off the sheets_

 _Clean me off_

 _I'm so dirty babe_

 _It ain't the money and it sure as hell ain't just for the fame_

 _It's for the bodies I claim and lose_

 _Only go so far 'til you bury them_

 _So deep and down we go_

The music is the only thing that fills my ears as I constantly dodges my opponent's blows.

There's only a minute left on the clock and one strike is all I need to end it. And I have to act quickly because my opponent's energy level is slightly higher than mine, so if the time runs out before I can strike my opponent will be the victor. I teleport behind them where there's a opening and decide to take the risk.

I slam the buttons aggressively- but before I can finish the combo a scent intrudes my nostrils and I yank on the joystick so hard it breaks off as my throat flares up.

During the lapse the opponent turns and lands a punch. I groan as my fighter, Scorpion, stands dazed while his attacker commences with his finishing move. He whips out a mallet and pounds my fighter into the ground like a nail. Once Scorpion is down to his shoulders, he delivers a side swing and chunks of skull and brain matter splatter everywhere.

"SHAO KAHN WINS!" the speakers blare. "FATALITY!"

"Ace!" a voice says.

I look around the game and see my best and only friend walking towards me. "Bambi, you threw me off!"

"I should have known you'd be here!" he huffs.

"And I have been waiting for…" I trail off to check my phone. "Forty minutes."

"Well come on, we already missed the bus."

"What? Where are we going?"

"Uh school. Where else?" Bambi's eyes then narrow and he points at me. "The heck? You go on a killing spree or something?"

I loom down at my hunting clothes; which is just a pair of short and a old T-shirt, which has a big red stain.

"I spilled some sauce," I lie. "And I thought we were cutting today."

"Why on earth would you think that?"

"Gee maybe because it's Friday, we're going on a field trip, and- more importantly- it's the last day before Spring Break. Plus your birthday."

"You know I'm usually for it, but we already two strikes."

"And," I simply says.

" _And_ , my dad said if I bring home one more D I can kiss my games and tv goodbye."

"Didn't you beat all your games." _Or actually I did…_ "And I think you can live without the stupid talking sponge."

 _"Ace!"_ Bambi whines, dragging out my name.

I throw my head back and groan. "Okay fine, birthday boy. But this is your present."

"And I greatly appreciate it now lets go!"

"Hey let me borrow your jacket." I say as I follow after him.

Bambi takes off his school hoodie and I slip it on.

Once outside I hop on the pegs of his bike and he takes off like a bat out of hell. With my chin practically resting amongst Bambi's cluster of light brown curls my baked mouth feels like I just swallowed a bunch of coal straight out the fire. Even though me and Bambi have been best friends for three years you'd think I'd get a little bit use to each inhale being like a fistful of flames punching down my throat whenever he's around. No one else's blood smells as good as Bambi's and that's good- in fact it's the reason why I have such good control of my thirst around other people. Having to worry about not killing one person instead of a thousand is way better.

For forty minutes Bambi pedals like it's life or death.

I can't help but laugh at the people who constantly jump out the way, some I manage to give a little "push" to avoid impact. One guy even got splashed with mud as we sped by which makes me laugh harder as he angrily curses and shakes his fist. I swear if I didn't take Bambi's hoodie and use my powers to keep his muscles hydrated he'd pass out from a heatstroke.

We finally arrive at _Thornecliff_ right as the first bell rings.

After locking up his bike me and Bambi rush to class, getting through the door right as the second bell rings. There's the usual morning announcement and attendance before the class is piled on in to the bus. Like I said we're going on a field trip so we're not going to be in school most of the day… again perfect for skipping.

"Really Bambi, another one." I say with a grin when he opens his backpack.

"But this one seems legit," Bambi says as he takes his notebook out of his backpack and flips it open. "It's called _Alexandria Genesis_. And by the looks of it you have a majority of the symptoms."

I look at the list:

 _\- Purple eyes, with the color present from birth or developing shortly after_

 _-Pale skin that never tans_

 _-Perfectly proportioned bodies_

 _-An absence of body hair_

 _-Excellent immune systems_

 _-Very little to no bodily waste_

Wow he's actually right, I fit the description to a T.

Violet eyes that have looked in the bone-crushing maws of the most ferocious beasts. My skin is pale, creamy ivory, though is flamed with color; it has a soft rose undertone, my lips and palms are as pink as seashells, even my cheeks are a natural rosy, and my eyelids are a pale lavender. Plus my skin doesn't tan in the sun, instead it glows like backlit alabaster. And I have never gotten sick once, not even when the whole school caught the flu that one time- heck I'll even eat food off of Bambi when he's come down with something and still be healthier than a horse. Also I have never sat on a toilet seat, I always figure because the fire in my belly is the reason for that.

"Hey look," a familiar annoying voice says. "It's the Freakshow."

Looking up I see Beaulah and her lackeys Sistine, Jack, and Drew.

"More like Beauty and the Beast," Jack says.

"I thought you were in Kentucky, Jack Enulf." I say.

Jack grits his teeth. "Oh your real funny lesbo."

" _Les_ -be-honest," Sistine says. "She gets it from her mom's side of the family."

Drew laughs. "Hey actually, Lady and the Tramp."

"But which is which?" Sistine says.

And they all laugh.

"I bet scar-face is the Lady." Jack says to Bambi. "You look like a girl."

"Says the guy who got his butt beat by one." I snap.

Jack grits his teeth. "You got lucky,"

"Nine to zero, Mr. Blackbelt."

"You wanna go now!"

"Nah, you might wet your pants like last time."

Jack's jaw drops and Drew starts to laugh.

"And what are you laughing at? Drew _Dairymore_."

Drew immediately goes silent and his cheeks flush. "I know it was you who put the milk in my cup!"

"Tell it to the janitor!" Bambi joins in.

"Oh great comeback, scar-face." Beaulah says.

"At least he doesn't-"

"Hey you there!" one of the adults up front call out. "Sit down in your seats and put your seatbelts on!"

Me and Bambi share a titter at the busted group.

I look back down at the list. "Hey, so you think this is real."

"Yeah it has to be," Bambi says excitedly. "Maybe…" he looks around before leaning close to whisper in my ear. "It's the reason for your powers."

I look him in his sweet doe brown eyes and just shrug my shoulders.

Of course _I_ know the reason for my powers, it's one of the perks of being a dhamphir. But the law of vampires says I'm never to tell anyone of what I really am. And it's always fun to see all the theories Bambi comes up with.

When we first met he thought I was a mermaid, then a witch, and he's also been getting ideas from that _**SUPERNATURAL**_ show.

Suddenly a paper-ball hits the top of Bambi's head and lands in his lap. I hear Sistine and Beaulah snickering in the seat in front of us. He picks it up but I snatch from his hand, not wanting him to see what's written on it. I swear why do they always have to try and start something? Obviously because they know just one punch and I'll be expelled.

And then my best friend will be like a defenseless lamb amongst a pack of rabid wolves.

Bambi… he's just that kid who's a magnet for bullies. Mainly because of his scars; from hairline to chin do three thick, red lines- vivid in color though long healed- claim half his face. One line pulls down the corner of his left eye, and another twists the left side of his mouth into a permanent grimace. I never get why people always pick on him about them, it's not everyone day you get to meet someone who survived a bear attack. In fact I've always been a little jealous of Bambi's scars.

 _Hopefully tonight I get lucky…_

* * *

 **BRIEF WORD FROM THE AUTHOR**

Alright first chapter up! Hope you guys are thirsty for more!

As always, stay awesome loves!;-[


	2. Omega Good Time In The Moonligt

**DISCLAIMER**

 **I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA OR A MAJORITY OF THE CHARACTERS, ONLY THE PLOT IS MINE.**

* * *

:-[ If you can't face the wolves, don't go into the forest.

^Alexandra Udinov ]-:

* * *

The night sky is clear and dark with silver pinpricks of stars, a silvery cloud drifts over the mountains that surround the small town of Golden.

High on a mountainside is two young men wearing headlamps are out for a nightly rock climbing. One pulls himself up onto a ledge and turns to lend his friend a hand. As they catch their breath one walks to the edge and looks out admiringly at the view.

"Boy Pete," the first man huffs. "The town sure looks great from up here."

"Yeah," Pete responds. "You sure it's a good idea to be doing this so late, Ben?"

"Well we could have done it during the day if you weren't always cooped up at the office,"

"Well the bills aren't gonna pay themselves,"

Ben grins and starts to stretch his arms across his chest as he walks over to the wall. "Ready to go?"

"Still need a sec," Pete says as he sits on a boulder. "But you go ahead and I'll catch up."

Ben stretches his arms high above his head before beginning his ascent.

Pete looks down at the town below and admits that it is a nice view. With all the bright lights it looks like a child had carelessly thrown a handful of glitter everywhere. The huge and small buildings collide in a mixture of shadow and geometry.

Feeling rested enough Pete stands but when he turns a large bird suddenly comes flying at his face. He lets out a yell and stumbles back a few steps- then falls. Acting quickly the man throws a hand out and catches himself on the stone ledge. He curses under his breath when he feels pain in one of his knees, warm blood oozing from where he hit it. Heart hammering in his chest and ears he looks down with wide eyes at the deadly drop.

Swallowing he turns and places his other hand on the edge to pull himself up, stopping halfway when he looks into a pair of liquid amethyst eyes.

They belong to a truly enchantingly exquisite face of a young girl, around eight she looks like. She has long dirty blonde hair as smooth as cornsilk and fair ivory skin. Her lips are spread into breathtakingly heartwarming dimpled smile as the man openly gawks.

The angelic child moves closer… and whispers. "Long live the king,"

Before Pete can process her words next thing he knows he's falling.

* * *

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to play with your food?" a playfully scolding voice says.

Looking over and the only other creature I see is a lanner falcon standing on the boulder the now Mufassa'd man was sitting on, he looks back at me with eyes too intelligent for any wild animal.

"Hey Horus," I chuckle as I push myself up to sit on my knees. "How ya been?"

"The usual," he responds. "And as always it is nice to see you Ace but you know he doesn't like-"

I cut the avian off with a click of my tongue. "I'm not in the cave this time." I raise my voice to a yell. "The cave that _I_ made!"

The body of the other man lands on the ground next to me with a hard _thud_ , eyes wide open and his skin now deathly pale from the lack of blood. I turn a bit to look up at another high ledge where another man stands, looking down at me with unwelcoming ruby red eyes. He is slenderly tall with dark blond hair reaching no further down his shoulders and a beard.

"Wanna come out tonight, Alistair?" I ask. "I think I got an actual lead."

He responds with his usual feral growl and walks off towards his abode.

"So I take it the other night was a fail?" Horus asks.

"Yep," I say as I get to my feet. "Turned out it was just some psycho taxaderm who likes turning people into mannequins."

"Ah," is the falcon's only response.

With a warm smile I go over and pet Horus's soft feathered chest, then there's a howling in the distance.

I squeal with excitement and take off faster than the blink of an eye; I jump up high into the air and plummet down towards the close-packed trees. Reaching out a sure hand I catch myself on a convenient branch, then let myself drop the rest of the fifteen feet. Landing soundlessly on the balls of my bare feet I dash through the night like a bullet; my arms and legs moving at a blinding speed.

When I hear another howl I run faster, my feet touch the ground so infrequently now it feels more like I'm flying than running.

A few minutes later I come to a sudden stop when I catch a whiff of particular scent; rich and tangy with a human edge. My nose crinkles and I let myself drift with the scent. Soon I reach the edge of a clearing where I find my game in the open; the beast of the night, a werewolf.

 _A common omega…_

At this stage they're lanky and taller than the average adult with long limbs and torso as if put on a medieval stretcher. Their hide is greyish with a few patches of fur on the body. Basically the best way to describe it is a large greyhound with mange.

The beast is crouched with its back to me as it gorges on its kill, a large buck. I slowly and silently get closer, thinking if whether or not I should prepare. When I'm just a three yards away there's a snarling coming from my left. I look up in time to see another omega charging at me with inhuman speed. The newcomer lunges at me- but I deliver a backhand strike that sends it flying.

"Woah!" I yell when I feel my hand tingling from the blow.

The second werewolf lands a little ways from the first who then stops eating its kill and looks over at the me ferociously.

"Oh you're poor wife!" I laugh, then pat my knees as I coo. "Come here boy! Come here boy!"

With a growl escaping his throat the first werewolf charges at the me at a blurring speed. I takes my stance and when the beast jumps in the air I do the same. Our bodies collide and fall to the ground with me on top.

The werewolf snaps his jaw at my face but I quickly dodge the attack and wrap my hands around his muzzle. "Bad dog!"

Suddenly I hiss in pain when the second werewolf comes up from behind and rakes it's sharp claws across my back, tearing through fabric and flesh. The first werewolf takes advantage and knocks me off- sending me flying back. While in the air I quickly right myself so that I land on my feet. There is a faint ringing in my ears and I can feel the back of my shirt getting moist. If I was human I'd be passing out from the blood loss, but my healing kicks in to close up the deep gashes.

"Oh you're gonna regret that!" I say through clenched teeth.

The two werewolves growl back, and we charge again.

* * *

 _Man am I gonna hear it…_

I look down at the shattered screen of my smartphone. Valentina got it brand new when it first came out a month ago. Of course Gianna said I wasn't responsible enough for a phone. Yeah… maybe she should have listened to her.

I sigh and toss the phone into the crackling fire.

"I see the hunt went well," Horus says as he swoops down and lands next to me.

"Yeah! It was epic!"

I look over at the beta hanging upside down from a tree branch, its blood drains in a dark red stream into the funnel in a gallon carton.

"Why are you draining their blood?" Horus asks as he moves closer to the dead werewolf.

"I'm thinking of making a helmet. And maybe some ninja stars."

Horus chuckles. "Remind me to stay close to you when there's a war."

I laugh. "Will Alistair mind holding on to it for a bit?"

Horus looks at me.

"You know what I mean."

"Yes. Just leave them here and we'll take them."

I smile and get up to take the funnel out.

After screwing the cap on I go to put it with the other two hidden in a shrub. I then get the bloodless werewolf down and throw him in the fire with his mate. Sparks blow up in a sudden brilliant puff of orange against the starry night sky.

"Hey Horus," I say as I pick up the rope. "You wanna help me practice my brain power thing?"

"Always happy to," Horus says.

With the rope now wrapped up I sit back down next to him criss-cross applesauce, take a deep breath and close my eyes.

I start feel like there is a flimsy layer covering me from head to toe. I scrunch my brows as I focus harder, I feel like I'm wrestling to stretch a rubberband. A rubber band that can be as hard as concrete and change to smoke at any minute. It feels like its been a hour when I feel something blow out from me like a bubble made of liquid steel. I hold it for a second, it pulses like its alive, and clench my teeth as I try to push it out farther.

"Very good, Ace!" Horus says.

I gasp and loose my hold on the brain force thing. I feel it snap back in place a like rubber band after it's stretched. I look over at him and smile as I breathe a little heavily.

"Okay, now move back a bit." I say.

Horus takes a couple hops back and I try again.

At least now I don't get bad headaches like when I first started doing this. I hope soon I can have enough control over it to see how it works on werewolves.

Whatever _"it"_ is.

* * *

The sky is starless with the first orange strips of the rising sun peeking over the horizon when I get back home.

Drained from the fight and brain power practice I crawl through the window. I fall with a light _thud_ and trudge through the dark room over to my soft bed. Pulling back the sheets I am about to dive in when there's a knock and the door opens.

"Oh you're awake,"

"Just making the bed." I say tiredly as I put the sheet back down.

"Well hurry up and get ready we're leaving in ten seconds."

I look over my shoulder at Gianna. "For what?"

"The trip. What else?" And she closes the door.

 _Trip…?_

There's a faint squeaking and I look down as Vangough scurries across the bed. He's a gorgeous little rat with inky black fur peppered with white spots, almost like a starry sky. Except for a large white spot over where his ear got torn off. I hold my hand out and he climbs on, sitting on he looks at me with pearly black eyes. Carrying him with me I head in to the bathroom where I take a quick shower.

Minutes later I step out and head over to the sink and wipe the foggy mirror before turning around… only to be disappointed. There isn't a single mark on my back from where the beta clawed at me. Man what I'd give to have a permanent mark as little trophies of my victories. The only scar I do have is the crescent moon-shaped one on my left shoulder. From where it came from I'll never know, I always figured it to be a birthmark but I like to think I got it as my only inheritance from-

 _Knock- knock- knock!_

"Sweetie?" my other legal guardian says.

"I'm almost done, Val!" I call out.

"Well hurry or we'll be late." Valentina says.

I look down at Vangough. "Late for what?"

He just perks his ear in response.

Letting out a annoyed sigh I pick up my brush and start to run it through my wet hair. While doing so I notice something from the corner of my eye, but ignore it. It's just the water droplets that cling to my shoulders and chest disappearing, tiny curls of white steam is rising from each one. It makes my skin look like it's smoking.

After my hair is detangled Vangough clings to the sleeve of my fluffy bathrobe as I walk out the bathroom.

It's a good thing Valentina and Gianna don't do my laundry because I would have no idea how to explain the red stains on most of them.

 _Yeah werewolf blood is very tricky to get out…_

I pick out the cleanest T-shirt I can find and slip on Bambi's jacket that he let me borrow yesterday. When I get my jeans on Gianna is yelling for me to hurry.

So I shove my feet in my shoes and grab my iPod Mini, then hop on one foot out the room as I fix the back of my shoes.

"Where are we going?" I ask as we all rush out.

But Valentina is focused on her phone and Gianna is locking the door, then she puts the key on top. Clearly I'm not gonna get any answers so I just put my earbuds in and turn on my iPod. Outside while we are getting in the car I look up at Bambi's apartment building and see him in the window. He's looking at me with a confused look, I just grin back and shrug my shoulders.

Before I get in the car I wave, and he smiles as he waves back.

* * *

 **BRIEF WORD FROM THE AUTHOR**

Whew looks like Ace had a fun night. I wonder what her "brain power" is? Of course you Twihearts can already guess but there is only one way to know for sure.

As always, stay awesome loves!;-[


	3. Cheetahs And Golden Retrievers

**DISCLAIMER**

 **I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA OR A MAJORITY OF THE CHARACTERS, ONLY THE PLOT IS MINE.**

* * *

:-[ You can be homesick for people too.

^unknown ]-:

* * *

The constant _clicking_ of heels fills the night as a woman runs through the dark streets.

She is in a panic, her gaze rapidly moving from her front and back. Simultaneously watching her path in front and the danger from behind. The wind whips her blonde hair about her face, fear clutching at her heart.

 _I'm so sorry… God please I'm so sorry…_

She tenses when she hears something sweep a long way off behind her. Still running she quickly removes her heels and quickens her pace. She has to make as little noise as possible, so to not present an easy target.

 _Help… please... someone…_

She turns into an alley to try and escape open view. But even in the dark she knew that her pursuer would have no trouble seeing her. She runs as fast as she can between the two buildings. Halfway through the woman skids to a sudden stop, she has reached a dead-end. She quickly turns and freezes, her eyes widening.

Standing a few yards in front of her, blocking her only exit, is a man.

"Hello, Bianca." he purrs.

"H… Hunter…" Bianca breathes.

"It's been a while love. As a matter of fact," he begins to saunter towards her. "I have been looking for you for exactly 1,460 days."

Bianca slowly begins to back up.

"That's 208 weeks." Hunter continues.

Bianca's heart is racing in her chest.

"That's 48 months."

Bianca jumps a bit when her back touches brick.

Hunter stands right in front of her. "That's four years."

Bianca swallows.

"Well enough about me. What about you, Bianca? How you been?"

Bianca doesn't respond.

"Nice chat," Hunter says after a moment. "I trust you know why I'm here."

Bianca's grip tighten around her heels.

"Where is she?"

"I… I don't know," is Bianca's response.

Hunter lifts a brow. "You don't know?"

Bianca lightly shakes her head.

"You don't know." Hunter says again as he moves closer. "Oh the master will not be happy to hear that."

Bianca lowers her head as the man leans over her, lowering his head as he sniffs her hair. After a short while Hunter removes the scrunchy that was restraining her hair in a ponytail. He inhales the unique scent still faintly clinging to it deeply, a not so completely human scent.

"You could've had that which you desire, sweet Bianca." Hunter takes her by the chin and lifts her head, making her look into his bright red eyes. "And you still can."

A single tear spills out of Bianca's left eye. "I told you, I don't know where she is. She ran away a long time ago."

"Hm," Hunter brings his face so it is less than a inch from hers. "Well then I guess I'll have to find her. But first…"

* * *

 _And then as razor sharp white teeth rip out our necks_

 _I saw you there_

 _Someone get me to the doctor_

 _Someone get me to a church_

 _Where they can pump this venom gaping hole_

 _And you must keep your soul like a secret in your throat_

 _And if they come and get me..._

 _What if_

 _You put the spike in my heart!_

The music blasts in my ears as I look out at the countryside. The hills rise and fall like giant waves in a ocean made of gold, brown, and green. I have seen paintings of Italy and on TV but to see it in person is a whole other thing. I just wish Bambi was here to enjoy the view with me.

I press my nose against my shoulder and take a deep whiff, there is a flash burn in my throat as I breathe in my best and only friend's scent. Even though I haven't washed it once since we left over a month ago the sweet smell is fading. I really miss the way my mouth would get baked like a high-noon in the middle of June in Death Valley whenever Bambi was around. The way his heart would flutter almost as fast as mine whenever I'd sit a little close or smile. I swallow against the lump of my throat and wipe the tears from my eyes before they fall, then lean back against the tree I'm sitting under.

I think of the day I first met Bambi…

It was the first day of school- my first time being at a school.

Even though I was only five mom managed to get me to start in the first grade. Bambi had accidentally bumped into me in the hallway- and no image is violent enough to describe how hard the scent of his blood hit me. I just froze- tensed up as I used every fiber of my being to not quench my thirst. Bambi looked at me with his sweet doe brown eyes wide and tried to apologize but I just pushed him so hard he fell to ground. Guilt bubbles when I think of him on the floor with tears flowing like a lazy river.

What's worst is we had the same class, thank goodness we got to choose where we sit or else I wouldn't have made it, but still being in the same room with him was torture.

After about a month I had got the chance to get rid of him… to have a taste.

I stayed home from school because I was _"sick"_ and he came by. That day a project was assigned, it was suppose to be where one person writes a story and the other has to draw it out. Of course me and him were assigned to be partners because no one else wanted to be saddled with him. He had already written the story and said I could just draw and we can turn it in when it's due. Problem was his handwriting was so bad that I used that as a excuse to go over to his apartment.

His dad was still home getting ready to leave for work, so while I waited for him to go me and Bambi started the project. We sat in the living room and he put some music on, _Helena by My Chemical Romance_. I then told him how I actually not only spoke to Gerard Way himself but was the inspiration for _I Never Told You What I Do For A Living_. I let out a light laugh at memory of Bambi's jaw dropping to the floor. And we spent the whole day all through the night expressing our love for _My Chemical Romance_ , as well as other interests we share.

It was late at night and Bambi had dozed off… and I had my chance.

He was sound asleep on the couch and I had already thought of a dozen stories to tell his dad and the police. I actually had a good time with him and I was gonna make his death quick and painless. Snap his neck, bash his head against the wall, make his heart explode, I swear I've never been so creative.

I didn't know why I couldn't do it…

My music suddenly stops playing and when I take out my iPod Mini I see that the battery is at ten percent. I sigh and make a whistle that sounds like a birdie tweet as I stand up. Vangough quickly scurries out from wherever he was and climbs up my leg in to the long pocket.

I take out my earbuds and wrap them around my iPod before putting it away in my pants pocket as I start to walk, when I get on to the trail a breeze blows and I can smell… _them_.

I clench my teeth so tight they can pulverize granite, and the fire in my stomach intensifies. My throat starts to itch- but not from thirst, no it is because of the smoke now filling it. I then try to push it by thinking of Beaulah and her lackeys who are probably beating Bambi into the sidewalk.

 _Come on- at least give me this…!_

When I feel a major headache come on I stop and go into a coughing fit, puffs of grey smoke leave my mouth and fill the air. I lift my hand and let out a gust of wind to push the smoke away so that it doesn't get on me. I'm so use to my legal guardians not being aware of my existence that I didn't think about the others, bunch of snitches.

 _Some legal guardians…_

Me being put under their care was mom's idea but Valentina didn't tell her wife. To say Gianna freaked out when I showed up is a understatement. I went outside to the playground and sat on the swing while listening to them argue. Valentina only agreed to take me in as a last ditch effort to stop the divorce. But all it did was delay the inevitable, just like this _"trip"_ which ended up being a waste.

Valentina had booked for her and Gianna to go to couples counseling. Gianna agreed she'd do it only if Valentina agreed that after she'd sign the papers with no fuss. And for the past week Val has been hitting the alcohol and crying her eyes out.

I soon arrive at the homestay _Agriturismo Podere Fraggina_ , a cozy little farmhouse on the cypress covered outskirts of Volterra.

The trail leads straight to the patio of our _Campana_ apartment suite. It overlooks the pool where I spot Valentina sunbathing on the side. I swear she needs to go get some McDonald's or something, she has the painfully thin figure of a starving Angelina Jolie. Her brown hair is pulled back in a messy bun and glistens in the sun. She must have been out for a while because her naturally tan skin went from tawny to caramel.

I head straight to my room and shut the door behind me.

I hook my iPod Mini up to the charger before setting if down on the nightstand. My eyes drift down to the Deadpool backpack on the floor. I knew when I got back from this unexpected vacay I'd have to deal with an annoyed Bambi, nothing a souvenir or two couldn't fix. Only problem is how exactly am I going to give him his gift. Not only am I going to a new school when we get back but to a new home in the US.

I sit down on the edge of the bed, staring blankly down at the floor as the tears start to come.

I feel so alone… so… lost…

 _Is this how cheetahs feel… without their golden retrievers…?_

I remember the time Bambi showed me a picture of him at a zoo back when he lived in America. I noticed in the background there was a cheetah chasing a golden retriever and when I asked him about it he said it's a common practice in zoos. Because cheetahs are such anxious animals they get paired up with a golden retriever pup. The dog is for emotional support and the two grow up together as friends, thus the cheetah learns to be more relaxed and confident. Kind of like me and Bambi, until the cruel zookeepers decided to separate us without a care.

 _Knock- knock- knock!_

I wipe the tears from my eyes as I walk out of my room and to the front door. Then get annoyed when I faintly smell the annoying gnat on the other side. I swear how many times am I going to have to slam the door on him until-

 _Knock- knock- knock!_

Anger boiling I yank the door open and he jumps- eyes wide. "What Dante!?"

"I- I… er was wondering if-"

"No!" I say as I slam the door shut.

"There's a festival and everyone is going!" Dante says.

I'm already walking back to my room.

"And I was wondering if you'd like to see something scary!"

I stop right as my foot is through the door. Then turn on my heel and walk back.

I open the door. "Scary?"

He smiles and eagerly nods. "Very scary."

* * *

 **BRIEF WORD FROM THE AUTHOR**

Awww poor Ace. Hopefully she'll get a little excitement from this vacay. *wink wink*

Until next time, as always, stay awesome loves;-[


	4. Che Macello!

**DISCLAIMER**

 **I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA OR A MAJORITY OF THE CHARACTERS, ONLY THE PLOT IS MINE.**

* * *

:-[ The cure for boredom is curiosity.

^anonymous ]-:

* * *

The morning's sunrise is a breathtaking display of radiant colors. Bright streaks of red, pink, and orange slowly overcome the dark blue-purple of the morning sky. It resembled a prism; all the colors blend perfectly into each other. The sun itself is just peeking out of the horizon, and it's brilliant rays shine brightly as it begins to warm the air.

Hunter is standing out on a terrace, leaning back against the railing as he talks into a cellular. "Yeah I finally caught up to her, but the brat seems to have gone nomadic."

As the person on the other end speaks he picks up a wine glass half-full of thick dark crimson liquid, taking a sip.

"Is she really vital to all this?" He listens for a bit. "Understood. Oh and I have the bitch here with me now. I've been slowly draining her in case-"

Silence.

His lips spread into a sadistic smile. "Yes, master."

He snaps the phone shut and downs the last quarter of the blood as he makes his way inside. Bianca is laying on a bed, her skin sickly pale with beads of sweat dotting her brow.

"Please..." she whimpers weakly. "Just kill me..."

Hunter chuckles. "You'll have to beg better than that."

* * *

 _This is his idea of very scary…?_

Me and Dante stand on the edge of a clearing looking at the decayed church in the center.

Black withered vines cling to its sienna crumbled bricks while filth and grime cover the windows, some shattered others boarded up. What was once the bell tower now lays on the ground, shattered into chunks. And what was once a thriving garden is now overrun with withering weeds that leech everything from the soil without mercy.

"See I told you it was scary." Dante says.

"Oh yeah," I say sarcastically. "I'm just petrified."

Dante laughs, and I roll my eyes.

The annoying boy starts to walk and I follow after as I turn on the camcorder.

Because communication doesn't exist between me and my legal guardians I left with nothing but the clothes on my back. Luckily security at airports here in Italy are as bad as the ones in America and Canada. Just take a random bag or two from the conveyer belt and be as cool as a cucumber like you own the luggage as you walk out. It's way better than any surprise goody-bag I use to always get at the dollar store.

The worn wooden door squeaks on it's rusty hinges as Dante pushes it open.

To my left and right are rose colored columns that stand between two rows of shattered pews. The only sound is of squeaks and tiny paws scampering along the filthy black and white marble tile floor.

Neither of us say a word as we slowly walk through the…dilapidated- am I using that word right? Yeah, dilapidated… I think this part of a church is called a nave. We reach the back where a old podium stands on a stage. I pull myself up easy while Dante goes around to the steps on the side.

"Hey," Dante says. "U- uh would you like to know a little history about this place?"

"No." I say curtly. _Just his breathing is annoying enough…_

"I- it's actually quiet fascinating see-"

 _If there is a God… kill me…_ I think to myself as the gnat starts babbling.

Suddenly I feel Vangough move around in the jacket pocket, hopping out and on to the floor. I watch as he scurries down the hall to the side. I look back over at Dante who is still walking down the hall on the opposite side, unaware of my absence. My lips pull into a small smile and faster than the blink of an eye I vanish like a ghost. Scooping Vangough up in my hand as I dash down the hall, stopping when I reach a dead end.

The hall is blocked off by debris from a collapsed ceiling.

Vangough starts squeaking and squirming in my hand.

"Calm down Go-Go." I say to him as I put the camcorder in the jacket pocket. "It'll take a lot more than this to stop me."

Vangough looks at me, wiggling his whiskers as he lets out a couple more squeaks.

I place him on my shoulder and look back down the hall. My sharp ears can still hear Dante talking. I look back at the dead end and concentrate a bit. Soon I float off the ground like a balloon and over on to the other side. After I land I take the camcorder back out and start to explore.

There isn't much down this way, just a few empty classrooms. Then I find a stairwell leading to what I guess is a basement. But it's blocked off by a grate door with rusty bars as thick as baseball bats.

Vangough squeaks and jumps off my shoulder again.

"What is with you, Go-Go?" I laugh as I catch him.

He starts to squeak and squirm again.

"Hey," I say sternly. "I don't want to lose you. Now stay still while I get into Catwoman mode. Okay?"

He looks at me and lets out a squeak.

I set the camcorder down on the stone floor and Vangough back on my shoulder. Moving closer to the grate I wedge myself between the bars. After tugging my head through I kneel to get the camcorder and make my way down.

I turn the night-vision on the camcorder, which I don't need since my razor sharp eyes easily pierce through the darkness and see as clearly as if it were day.

When I reach the bottom of the stairwell I enter a stone room. My nose scrunches from the stench of moldy wood, which is coming from the neatly arranged racks with rows upon rows of barrels. Curious I reach my hand out to one of them and concentrate a little.

 _I bet it's wine…_ I think to myself when I swish the liquid around inside one of the barrels.

I jump a bit when I hear the familiar sound of a key unlocking a door. Quick as a flash I move to hide behind a rack and a split second later bright sunlight pours into the room. The sound of footsteps fill the air as a tall shadow appears on the broad strip of sunlight.

I turn the night-vision off and hold the camcorder next to my face as I look through the rack. The newcomer is a tall woman wearing black tights, the world's shortest mini-skirt in existence, a very tight top with long sleeves and high collar, and gloves. She stops at another door; this one with thinner interlacing bars and unlocks it.

While doing so Vangough squeaks as he jumps off my shoulder. Seriously what is with him? I grab him and he puts up a fuss like before. The woman turns towards my direction and I tense up. Her violet eyes looking right at me, but she doesn't see me.

"Damn rats," she mutters as she opens the door.

Seconds later I can hear more footsteps mixed with the babbling of loud, rough voices.

"This way please." The woman says. "Stay together."

A large crowd of people enters the room.

"Well this is unusual," a man's coarse voice booms.

"So medieval," an unpleasantly shrill, woman voice gushes back.

Most of the people are glancing around with appraising eyes, studying the setting like tourists and snapping photos. Others look confused, as if something about the place doesn't look right. With my curiosity now peeked I decide to see what this is all about, hopefully there's some food at this gathering.

I look at Vangough and mouth. _"Be- have!"_

I put him back on my shoulder, this time closer to my neck before pulling the hood of the jacket over my head.

I then get up and am able to sneak to the very back of the crowd. I keep my head down as I pretend to fiddle with the camcorder. As I pass the woman I immediately notice something about her. Her scent is very nice like expensive perfume but doesn't make me thirsty. Maybe my mind is playing tricks- but I'd recognize it anywhere.

I lift my head and look back at her as she closes the door. _It can't be… she's-_

A hand suddenly touches my arm, at first I thought I was busted but when I look I find it belongs to a dark woman. She has a rosary around her neck, which she is gripping tightly in her other hand, and her voice is a bit panicky when she speaks. I only speak four other languages; Italian, Greek, Latin, and French, and she's not speaking any of them. But from her tone I can safely guess she's asking a question, which I doubt I would be able to answer.

I just move away from her, sliding through the throng as efficiently as a deer in a thicket.

Once somewhat in the middle I start to look around; we're moving down a wide ornate hall with arches carved into the stone siena walls. Each is occupied by a ancient greek statue while short columns in between hold bowels of flickering fires, providing a little warmth to the cold atmosphere. I start to get this feeling, almost as if I've been here before in a half forgotten dream… and a low ringing starts to sound in my ears.

Another hand touches my shoulder and when I look to see the owner my eyes widen.

"How… what are you doing here?" Gianna asks.

"I… I'm…" I trail off, not sure what to say. Isn't she suppose to be in America checking on the property?

Gianna looks around at the other people, then returns her gaze to me. "Where's Val?"

"She's back at the homestay. I'm here with a f-"

"W- wait the homestay? You mean this is Italy?"

I nod. "Is this a grown-up thing or something?"

"I'm actually suppose to be doing a interview. But…" she trails, confusion and anger mixing in her brown eyes.

Up ahead at the end of the hall is large double doors sheathed in gold, pulled open from within.

The first thing I notice is the scent, it's almost like walking in a perfume department. On the other side is a bright, cavernous room, perfectly round like a huge castle turret. Two stories up, long window slits throw thin rectangles of bright sunlight onto the stone floor below. When I look forward again my eye catches something… when I look between the grown-ups in front of me my jaw drops. I see a few of the immortals standing in a patch of light; their skin sparkling as if covered in rainbow glitter.

 _Now I've seen everything…_

"Welcome, guests!" A voice sings. "Welcome to Volterra!"

It belongs to a man with jet-black hair reaching his shoulders. He stands with his arms spread wide. And I can't put my finger on why, but there's just something off about him.

The golden doors slam shut… and I just know something bad is going to happen.

The bloodthirsty immortals close in around us, from some I can hear feral growls. The ringing un my ears gets louder and my head feels like a balloon is slowly being inflated between my skull and brain. We're now all huddled together, hearts beat rapidly and breaths quickening.

 _I shouldn't have come here…_

Somewhere a couple children burst into tears and quickly chaos ensues.

People are viciously grabbed and held in a bone crushing embrace as razor sharp teeth rip into their flesh. Screams fill the air and I clench my teeth. My headache gets worst- it feels like my head is being pounded with a hammer.

Squeezing my eyes shut tight I drop to my knees.

My throat starts to burn from the smell of fresh spilled blood. But then my stomach churns a bit from a terrible stench. I open my eyes and right there in front if me in the floor is a drain. Without thinking I grab the bars of the iron grille cover. If I was human there'd be no way I'd get it off, but I manage to with a little effort.

I hold the grille over my head as I hop in, the cover slams back into place and I descend in to the darkness below.

* * *

 **BRIEF WORD FROM THE AUTHOR**

Whew boy finally Ace gets a little excitement am I right. Wonder what's gonna happen next? Well you now the drill.

Until next time, as always, stay awesome loves!;-[


	5. Fork This Place

**DISCLAIMER**

 **I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA OR A MAJORITY OF THE CHARACTERS, ONLY THE PLOT IS MINE.**

* * *

:-[ A new house is just the beginning

^anonymous ]-:

* * *

There is a brief static rain on a outdated TV screen. Soon it clears away to reveal the Tuscan countryside, the late afternoon sky painted blue and pink. Then the image turns to reveal Ace's angelic face.

She looks into the camera with her beautiful smile, her faithful rat Vangough is on her shoulders.

In the background the voices of her two legal guardians arguing can be heard. For a few moments she makes a dozen funny faces, and at some point even lets out a laugh. The sound is so beautiful and sweet, like the first rays of the sun after a storm.

A faint _click_ sounds and the image of the girl freezes.

Vangough lets out a couple squeaks. The rat is in a pale palm. Too large to be his child demon owner.

"It can't be…" a deep, gruff voice says.

The thumb pets Vangough's little head and soon the hand lifts him to the owner's face.

Vangough wiggles his whiskers at the stranger… or actually the contrary. They look back at him with eyes just like his owner's. Two pools of liquid amethyst, from one a single tear escapes.

 _Glikia mu… It can't be…_

* * *

 _At the end of the world_

 _You're the last thing I see_

 _You are_

 _Never coming home_

 _Never coming home_

 _Could I?_

 _Should I?_

I sit slouched in the backseat of the car with the hood of Bambi's jacket over my head as I blankly stare out the window.

We cross a bridge and soon turn right at a sign that reads _The City Of Forks Welcomes You- Pop. 3246._ Plus two. Seriously _Forks_ _?_ Kind of a dumb name for a city. We're not even at the house and already I hate the place.

And it seems that my iPod agrees because when the song ends it plays _Home by Three Days Grace._

 _And I know you don't care_

 _I can hardly wait to leave this place_

 _No matter how hard I try_

 _You're never satisfied_

 _This is not a home_

 _I think I'm better off alone._

Valentina soon pulls the car to a stop in front of our new home. She looks back at me with a excited smile and says something. I just give her a scowl back and look down as I reach into the long pocket to turn the volume up.

I feel the car move as she gets out.

Tears start to brim my eyes as I miss my precious little baby. _Dumb rat... It's not like Vangough to run off like that..._

I sniffle and use the sleeve of Bambi's hoodie to wipe away the tears before looking up. Valentina is standing out front talking to the architect who put the place together. At some point she looks at me and gestures for me to get out, I throw her a scowl. My annoyance heightens when her smile gets bigger, finding amusement in my behavior.

The two soon go inside and I just continue listening to my music. If Vangough was here I'd fiddle with his tail. He'd probably nibble on my fingers and I'd scratch under his chin. Also pet his soft white-dotted black fur. It was always soft like a fluffy blanket fresh out the dryer.

Suddenly a thought comes to mind; again we left Canada in such a hurry all I had was the clothes on my back… because my clothes (mainly old T-shirts and shorts) were…

I rest my head against the glass of the window and groan. _The movers probably think we're murderers… so much for being incon… in- con- spick- you- us… that how you say it…?_

I decide to get out.

As I make my way up to the house I start to think how Washington isn't much different from Canada. It's still just as green; tall moss-covered trees, even the light still has a bit of a green hue as it filters through the leaves and down on the ferns. The only difference is our new home- modern suburban house- is surrounded by forest and is also on a river.

When I reach the door it swings open and I freeze.

The architect lady is standing right in front of me with wide-golden eyes. I immediately notice her scent; like beautiful sweet perfume. It's the fisher lady in Italy again! I should have suspected since she's too pretty for a human. With fair skin and a heart-shaped face framed by a cloud of soft caramel hair.

She smiles again and says something, but I don't catch it because my earbuds are still in.

She moves around me and makes her way to her car. I just keep gawking at her. My mind has to be playing tricks on me. But she fits the bill; sweet scent and ice cold.

 _Wait… if she's one of us then did she…?_ I feel a hand on my shoulder, followed by the smell of Valentina's tempting scent. _Damn_ …

I reach over and push her hand away before turning to enter the house. I've seen the floor plans a couple times; on the left of the foyer is a dining room, opposite is a study that Valentina will use as her office. Up ahead is the kitchen, living room, and Valentina's bedroom. At the end of the foyer the laundry- which also leads to the garage- is on my right and opposite is the stairs which I make my way up. It's actually kind of cool that I have the whole upstairs to myself. To the right of the stairs is a couple empty spare rooms separated by a railing, and up ahead is a hall closet next to a bathroom. Which of course Val will have to use since her bathroom doesn't have a shower.

I turn left and enter my bedroom.

First off it's pink. Pink! It's official I'm in Hell.

To my right is a little white ladder that leads up to a rise, and in the hollow space beneath are a dozen cardboard boxes. Up ahead my desk is pushed under a window that gives a nice view of the river. My bed is against the right wall, while opposite is my own bathroom which also has a large closet. It's there that I follow the familiar stink of werewolf to find the boxes with my clothes. So my room is pretty nice, it's just the color I don't like- which I can easily fix once I find my paint brush.

When I step back out Valentina is standing in the doorway, and I take my earbuds out.

"What do you think? She did a really great job!"

I just look at her, my eyes like daggers.

Her smile weakens a bit, and she walks in. "Listen sweetie, I know this whole divorce hasn't been easy on you. With the sudden move, and you having to leave all your friends behind. But since I'll be working from home I'll be around more. And I don't start for a couple weeks so we can hangout. Maybe go do a little shopping?"

I look at her for another moment. "I…" _Think you're a selfish bitch…_ "Have a lot to unpack so…" _Go to Hell!_

"Okay. Well… I'm going to the store for some groceries. Would you like anything? Something special for our first dinner in the new house?"

"No thanks," I say as I walk over to what I'll now call the cove and open one of the boxes, which has my radio and CDs.

"Things…" Valentina starts. "Things will get better sweetie. It's a brand new start!"

I say nothing.

Soon I hear her shut the door as she leaves.

I clench my teeth as my anger starts to boil. _Now that it's just us she wants to play the mom role!? Pretend that I was nothing but a pawn in her futile plan? Pretend that I wasn't always left home alone by myself- often with barely any food! And even when there was any it's stuff that I hate. Seriously is it too much to ask for some damn fruit and veggies!?_

I angrily shut the box, and kick one on the floor. Making the one on top tumble and fall. I catch it but a couple books fall out with a _thump- thump!_

When I feel the fire in my stomach intensify I quickly try to calm myself down.

 _It's okay Ace…_ I hear Bambi's sweet voice in my head. _They're not worth it… Just breathe… Woosah, woosah…_

Bambi…

He always knew what to say to calm me down. Even though I'm strong enough to lift a truck, whenever I was ready to throw hands all he had to do was hold them. Gosh if only I pushed him to take self-defense class. I hear his sweet laugh in my head when I remember the time I tried to sign us up for taekwondo.

 _Why do I need to fight when I have a bodyguard…?_

My lips pull in to a small smile and I go to pick up the books. They're red and blue with pictures of dragons on the cover. Mom had sent them to me about a week before we left.

The blue book had fallen open on a page with a certain passage that stuck out to me:

 _One other thing bothered him: Who was his father? Selena had told no one, and whoever it might be had never come looking for Eragon. He wished that he knew who it was, if only to have a name. It would be nice to know his heritage._

I start to feel sad as I think of how easily I can relate. I have never knew my dad. All I know about him is the fact that he's a vampire. Mom just simply refused to talk about him, let alone give a name.

 _I still don't get why she sent me away… Why she felt it better to continue moving around… Unprotected…_

For as long as I can remember me and mom have always been on the run. Moving to a city in a different state every couple weeks. I never really minded, as long if I was with mom I was happy.

My one complaint is the doofus hick names I'd get stuck with.

In Quincy, Illinois, I was Linda Sue Greer. In Salt Lake City, Utah, I was Rose Ford. In Columbus, Ohio, I was Renice Preminger. In Miami, Florida, I was Chastity Pureheart. There were a lot more names, each one as bad as the next. So many that even my own mom didn't remember my real name.

But again, aside from that, I didn't care.

I then think of the day when I slipped. See for the first two weeks after I woke up we had a couple coolers full of blood bags. When we ran out mom said she couldn't get anymore. Of course I wasn't happy to hear that but she said it was too dangerous for me to drink blood.

It was total hell for the next year.

Then one day we were staying in a motel in Goliad, Texas. A housekeeper came in and had accidentally cut herself. How the blood ruled completely, next thing I knew I was on top of the lady. Luckily our room was on the far end with no other people to hear the screams. The memory of the housekeeper's hot and wet blood soothing my thirst causes a flash burn in my throat.

I'll never forget mom's face when I finished.

Her green eyes wide with fear as she stood backed against the wall. Her heart racing almost as fast as mine. I just stood there over the dead housekeeper, tempted to sink my teeth into her too.

After that we started to drift apart.

Mom had found out that I was sneaking out at night, but I told her that I would only go to the woods to wrestle with the animals. She didn't believe me and demanded that I stop. Maybe if I hadn't challenged her, and on top of that stopped asking about dad she wouldn't have sent me away to be someone else's problem.

I sigh, and pick the book up. _Guess these are the last gifts from her…_

The plastic of the dust-jackets crinkle when I toss the books back in the box. I then take one back out and flip it over to look at the barcode in the top right corner, it's scribbled out with permanent marker. I use my sharp nails to rip off the dust-jacket, the barcode is now clear with the words _Nanini Library_ printed above the lines.

 _Maybe… someone should let her know the new address…_

* * *

 **BRIEF WORD FROM THE AUTHOR**

What another vampire!? Huh I wonder who she is? Is she alone? Of course you Twihearts know who she is lol. And I wonder who Ace's mom is? Will she find her? Only one way to find out.

Until next time, as always, stay awesome loves!;-[


	6. Lost And Found

**DISCLAIMER**

 **I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA OR A MAJORITY OF THE CHARACTERS, ONLY THE PLOT IS MINE.**

* * *

:-[ Out on your own, cold and alone again

^Evanescence ]-:

* * *

A woman places a hand over her mouth as she lets out a yawn. Her shoes tap against the asphalt of the empty parking lot as she makes her way to a large building. Keys jingle as she puts the appropriate one in the slot of the door.

"Excuse me?"

The woman jumps a bit at the voice and turns, and her eyes widen.

Getting up from the bench is a little girl, around seven or eight she looks like. She has such an exquisiteness that is no doubt the inspiration for greek paintings. With her creamy ivory skin, long dirty blonde hair, and liquid amethyst eyes.

"Oh," the woman says flustered when the angelic child approaches. "Hello. Sorry sweetie but we don't open for another hour."

"Actually I'm looking for my mom."

"Your mom?"

The angelic child nods. "She works here I think. I have a picture."

She reaches in to her Deadpool backpack and takes out a photo. It's a pleasant picture of the girl, a few years younger, with her mother at a carnival.

"Oh Matilda." the woman says. Sadness fills her eyes. "I- I'm sorry to say that… she passed away a few days ago."

The little girl's eyes widen. "What? What happened?"

"She was found in her apartment…" she trails off, not sure if she should say how exactly her friend was found. "I'm so very sorry."

"Um…" the little girl looks down at the photo.

"Uh… would you like to come in? I could call someone to come get you."

"No that's okay. I'm staying up the road." she points to the neighborhood. "Thanks…"

"Sure." is all the woman says as she watches the little girl go on her way across the parking lot.

 _Poor thing…_

* * *

The rock under my foot scrapes against the pavement as I drag my shoe around. Thin, white chalky lines appear on the sidewalk. Soon I kick the rock, watching it skip a little and kick it again when I catch up.

 _Dead… Mom…_

I kick the rock again, this time it goes in the road. I just keep walking, staring blankly down at my feet.

 _And she said she died a few days ago… While I was still in Italy so… Could it have been-_

I'm yanked back to earth when something suddenly slams into me. Not really hard enough to so much as make me budge. The impact is actually from a scent that makes my throat flare up.

Without thinking my arms go up and wrap around him, hugging him back.

"I can't believe it!" He pulls away. "It really is you!"

I just look at him, just as shocked to see him. The scars that cover his face that I always secretly envy, his soft doe brown eyes. And when I smile his heart takes off.

"I- wh…" I'm speechless.

He smiles brightly and hugs me again.

His sweet scent still makes my throat burn. But… not as badly as before. It use to be like a white-hot branding iron being shoved down my throat. Now… it feels a bit mild. More like I just drank pipping hot tea straight from the pot fresh off the stove.

Bambi suddenly pulls away, his face angry. "Wait a minute I'm suppose to be mad at you!"

I can't help but laugh.

"Seriously what the heck was that all about, Ace!? You just up and leave and I gotta find out you're moving by watching your place get packed up! Some friend."

"Hey I didn't even know we were leaving in the first place! You know communication doesn't exist in my house. And at first I thought we were going on vacation for Spring Break and- oh! Here," I take off the Deadpool backpack and give it to him. "I got you some stuff while in Italy."

"Woah- sweet!" Bambi says as he takes it. He looks up at me. "I'm no longer mad at you."

I smile, then realize something. "Wait so what are _you_ doing here?"

Sadness fills his eyes. "I'm staying with my grandma, Shelly. My dad… he…" Tears start to brim his eyes.

 _He doesn't mean…?_ I think to myself. _Not Mr. Notch…_

I move in to give him a hug, and he does so back. He buries his face in my shoulder and sniffles.

"I'm very sorry, Bambi." _I'm sorry I wasn't there…_

"Thanks." He says in a muffled voice.

After a moment the garage door to the house we are standing in front of opens and out backs a car. Bambi moves away and turns toward it as the driver lower's their window. It's a older lady with dyed red hair and she shares the same doey brown eyes as my Bambi.

"I'm going to the store do you-" she cuts off when she sees me, gawking.

I smile at her.

"Oh- grandma this is my best friend I was telling you about." Bambi says.

"Oh! Well it's nice to meet you… Ace, right?"

"That's me!" I say sweetly. "It's nice to meet you too."

"W- well, I'm heading to the store. Would you like anything, Moonpie?"

"No I'm fine." Bambi then looks at me.

"I'm fine too." _Moonpie…_ I add in my head.

"We're fine." Bambi then says.

"Okay," his grandma then looks at me one more time, rolls up the window and is off.

"Hey, she just made some sugar cookies. You want some?"

"Of course!" is my answer.

We head inside and settle in the living room. Or I settle while Bambi goes in the kitchen. He soon joins me on the floor with a plate of cookies and two glasses of orange juice. As I nibble on the treat he opens his gift.

"Woah Ace this is so cool!" Bambi says. "Thanks a million! And also grandma won't have to worry about buying me a backpack for school."

 _School_ … It suddenly hits me.

"S- so… how has it been? While I was away?"

Bambi looks at me. "Well… Beaulah and them of course got on me the first day after Spring Break."

My anger starts to boil. "Really?"

Bambi nods. "Then I got expelled for fighting."

My jaw drops. "What!? You!? _F_ _ighting!?_ "

"Yep! So we were out by the pond for science looking for tadpoles. Jack and Drew were gonna push me in. In the water. So I got a big stick and hit Jack really hard in the head. He had to go to the hospital."

"That's great, Bambi! Make them think twice about messing with you again."

Bambi nods. "They said I was lucky they weren't gonna change their mind about me going straight to high school."

"You too?"

Bambi looks at me.

"Yeah, Valentina said that the school said that my grades are so good that not only can I skip the rest of the year but I'm also starting high school after summer."

"Wait so you're not doing any online school or anything?"

I shake my head.

"Lucky! Because of what happened in Canada no school… wait a minute how did you get here?"

"I ran." I simply say.

Bambi's eyes widen. "You ran! _All_ the way from Canada?!"

"No Washington. Which is right below Canada, but yeah."

"H- how?!"

"Uh, hello." I say as I place a hand over my cup.

Moving my hand up the juice levitates in the air, then with a flick of my wrist I guide it in my mouth and swallow it all in one gulp.

"Show off," Bambi says.

I let out a light laugh.

We then start to talk about anything and everything, while bouncing back and forth between watching cartoons and saving the world through Play Station. I already beat Bambi twice at _Race To Armageddon_ , but now on the third round it looks like Bambi might be the winner. The prize is glory and riches along with a godlike status of having been the android to defeat the menacing alien king. Right as I am lifting my laser sword to strike down the alien king Bambi interrupts the blow with one of his own instead.

I drop the remote and groan. "I suck at this game."

"I have to be better at you at something," Bambi says. "What do you want to play next?"

I look over at his games scattered on the floor and notice the time, it's half-past one.

"Actually Bambi I have to go." I say as I stand up.

"Oh, okay." Bambi says as he also gets up.

We walk to the door and I give him a hug.

"Will you come back?" Bambi asks when I let him go.

"Of course! We have to finish the series."

"Oh man I forgot about that!" Bambi says. "I actually had some great ideas I wanted to show you before you left."

"You can show me tomorrow."

"Okay."

We say goodbye and I go off.

* * *

When I get back home Valentina is passed out on the couch, a empty wine bottle and glass on the table next to a framed picture of her with her ex-wife on their wedding day.

In a blink of an eye I am in my room digging around my still unpacked boxes for what I'll need tomorrow. When I find my color pencils and sketch pad I put them away in my backpack. After I go looking through the box with my notebooks and find the one I use for drawing ideas. I flip it open find the draft for a story about two friends going off on their own.

I then start to think of what life would be like as a nomad…

Horus told me how a lot of vampires prefer that life of always being on the move. No worries like school or responsibilities, being in a new place everyday. I remember the time I thought of killing my legal guardians and faking my death. Actually why not do it now? It shouldn't be too hard to kill someone and make it look like a accident. And then not only will Valentina be with Gianna again but I can go and do whatever I want. Also, since Bambi's dad is gone I can take him with me and we can travel together.

 _But… if I do that… then I'll have to tell him… and also make him…_

Wait should I even go back and see him? I mean… the lady didn't say how mom died… but I can't help but feel… What if it's dad! What if he's finally tracked mom down and…

 _"_ _Perhaps he was feral."_ Horus's voice echoes in my head. _"_ _I mean you are able to control the elements. Which begs the question of what your father can do."_

Not only that but I haven't been practicing my brain power thing since I left Canada. Also Alistair still has my trunk! And with the werewolf blood it must be really stinking up his cave. Maybe I can go now and get it. Also maybe Horus can tell me if he knows anything about the group of Italian vampires.

After I put my notebook away in my backpack and after I zip it up there's a knocking at my door.

Before I can say anything Valentina comes in. "Sweetie, you in here?"

I get up and poke my head around the corner of the cove.

"Hey there." she says with a tired smile and wipes her puffy eyes. "Where were you earlier?"

"I went for a walk in the woods."

"Okay well can you please answer your phone. I called earlier and I got a little worried."

"Umm… I lost my phone."

"Oh… well we can go and get a new one tomorrow. Maybe even meet the townspeople."

"Okay," I say. Even though I want to say more.

With another smile Valentina leaves.

 _Maybe I should just kill her now…_ I think to myself as I get my backpack and put it next to my bed. _If I hide her body it will be a while before people know she's gone…_

* * *

 **BRIEF WORD FROM THE AUTHOR**

Boy oh boy! Ace seems to be taking her mother's death pretty well. And poor Bambi, all he has left is his granny. What will happen next? Will Ace do away with Valentina and go off on her own? Will she take Bambi with her? Of course y'all know how to get the answers lo!

Until next time, as always, stay awesome loves! ;-[


	7. Fortnight

**DISCLAIMER**

 **I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA OR A MAJORITY OF THE CHARACTERS, ONLY THE PLOT IS MINE.**

* * *

:-[ Normal is an illusion. What is normal for the spider is chaos for the fly

^Morticia Addams ]-:

* * *

The bright rays of the sun create dapple patterns on the forest floor

A few mice scamper from brush to leaf, watching for danger as they scrounge for food. One finds some berries hanging loosely from the branch of a shrub. It takes the fruit up in and quickly scurries off under a leaf where it begins to eat.

As the little mouse nibbles away on its sweet meal a howling wind causes the trees to shake their branches in an angry rage.

After the little mouse finishes a leaf falls off when it moves to sit on its hind legs. It licks its tiny paws and runs them over its furry head repeatedly, cleaning itself. Suddenly it stops and lifts its head, whiskers twitching as it sniffs the air.

It quickly moves to scamper off- until it is suddenly scooped up in a taloned claw.

The poor rodent let out a high-pitched squeak as the predator spreads his wings and soars off into the air. After a moment Horus perches on a high branch and begins to feast. It doesn't take long for the avian to consume his prey, and when he finishes he looks to his companion in the distance.

Alistair is sitting under the shade of a tall tree, his eyes closed as he enjoys the melodies of nature.

He can hear Horus preen his feathers, along with the maple leaves scraping together in a light wind, and the faint clicking of ants following each other in a long line up the bark of the nearest tree. As he takes a deep breath the rich, earthy smell of rot and moss, the warm and almost nutty aroma of rodents, and wildflowers fills his nostrils. Soon the wind changes and it carries another scent; it's perfectly balance right on the line between the most beautiful perfume and the most delicious food, a mix of human and vampire.

"Don't even think about it." Alistair says in a deadpan.

* * *

I blow a terrible raspberry and slouch my shoulders. "How did you know it was me?"

"I can smell your vulgar scent a mile away." Alistair growls.

He looks over his shoulder at me, his eyes black. "I hope you're here for your trunk."

"Yep," I say.

"Good." Alistair gets to his feet. "I'm getting sick of the stench."

And he goes off.

"Hello, Ace!" Horus greets.

I look up and levitate up to the branch he's perched on. "Hey, Horus!"

"It's been over a month. We thought you've met your end when you stopped coming by."

"Only in Alistair's dreams!"

We share a laugh.

I go on to tell Horus about what happened. About how I was dragged to Italy. And just moved in a new house down in Washington. Then I tell him about my encounter in Italy.

"Oh that was the Volturi." he says.

"The who?"

"The Volturi." Alistair says.

I look down and see him standing on the ground.

"Who are the Volturi?" I ask as I float down.

"The largest and most powerful coven of vampires. Practically royalty who control our kind."

 _Coven…? Royalty…?_

Horus flies down to land on his master's shoulder. "Ace you said you entered their lair. Correct?"

I nod.

Alistair's red eyes get wide. "You spoke to them?"

"No, but I wish I did." I say. "I got mixed in with their food and during the frenzy I escaped through a drain which led to a cavern where they keep the victims and dug my way out."

"Did any of them see you?"

"I don't think so."

Horus and Alistair look at each other.

Horus once told me how some vampires have special powers. Alistair's is that he can put a piece of his mind into that of animals and control them. It's because of that why Horus is able to talk and has been alive for so long.

"You okay?" I ask. I can't help but feel that Alistair is a bit tense.

"Yes we're fine youngling." Horus says. "It's just that Alistair doesn't like authority."

"Well, it would have been nice to meet them. To meet more of us." I look at Alistair. "You and Corin are the only two vampires I know."

"Corin?" Horus asks. "Who's Corin?"

"Oh I never told you about her? I saved her from being dog food back in December. She was so grateful she taught me how to forge my sword and my shield from werewolf blood, and how to make my pelt."

"Great." Alistair says in a annoyed tone. "Now get your crap out of my cave!"

"Okay- okay. But uh, Horus."

The bird looks at me.

"I haven't practiced all month. My brain trick thing. Do you want to…"

"It's always a pleasure."

The falcon hops off of Alistair's shoulder and onto my forearm, Mr. Grumpy Fangs takes off again as we start.

* * *

The next two weeks are exhausting, but in a good way if that makes sense.

Again Valentina always wants to spend time with me and it is very annoying. A few days after we arrive at our new home she's suddenly into exercising and eating healthy. Which is a good way to get the me and Valentina bonding time out the way. All I do is go with her on her morning jogs, and also listen to my music so we don't talk much. Even though Valentina is finally buying veggies and fruit I still don't eat it.

My tongue is so sensitive that even when Valentina tells me the food is organic and doesn't have all those gross chemicals and unnatural stuff in the food I can still taste it, let alone smell it.

Thank goodness for whoever invented farmers markets. Back in Calgary they helped keep me from starving since they were everywhere around town, but there aren't much down here in the dumb Olympics. Well that use natural pesticides that is. Seriously with the Quileute reserve by the beach one would think the people of Forks or Seattle would have heard of Neem oil, anything natural tastes good. Luckily the diner we stop at gets there fruits and veggies from somewhere that does use it.

When we get back home Valentina goes to do whatever Valentina's do and I run straight over to Phoenix. There the first thing we do is I help Bambi with his online school, or I actually just do it for him. When that's out of the way we work on our comics, watch TV, and play video games. Sometimes I'll even stay for dinner, I'll take Shelly's cooking over Valentina's any day. Last I head back home and wait for Valentina to go to bed before going out for my usual night time fun.

I'd look through newspapers trying to find some leads. If I don't or if they're a waste then I head to see Horus for more brain practice until sunrise. I then barely manage to get back to my bed for a few Z's.

It's a lot more running around, but everything almost feels normal again… or normal again for me.

Today is the last day before Valentina heads to the office. With her new job she'll mainly work from home and go to the office on weekends. And because a jog isn't enough she drags me out to run boring errands. After paying bills for some reason she wants to come all the way to Port Angeles. All of a sudden she wants to go on a shopping spree.

I sit on a stool, slouching with my back against the big window. My music is blaring in my ears and every time she comes out and stands in front of the three mirrors she'll ask me what I think.

I say the same thing every time, "Looks great now can we please go."

"We'll leave in a bit, sweety." is what she says- and has been saying that for the past two hours.

After she finally picks a dress she goes looking for earrings, a necklace, and some cheap perfume. Not that I care but I bet she has a new beau, can be the only reason why she's getting all dolled up. A little past five we are finally in the car and on our way home. I my leg is bouncing up and down with impatience, seriously a turtle can move faster than a driving Val. With all this rain a car accident wouldn't come as a surprise, again I can make it crash and just-

I suddenly feel the car shake and over my music even hear it sputter. It also squeals as it starts to slow down. And when comes to a total stop there's a loud _bang_ , not a good sign.

I yank my earbuds out. "What happened?"

Valentina doesn't answer for a moment as she turns the key, only for the engine to stall. "Looks like the car broke down, sweetie."

 _Duh!_

"Not a problem." Valentina says as she takes off her seatbelt. "Something must have came loose. I'll take a look. Sweetie, can you hand me my jacket and umbrella in the back."

I do just that, and at the same time Valentina takes out a flashlight from the glove compartment

"Okay," she says after slipping on her jacket. "Sweetie come up front and turn the key when I say."

Again I do as she says and climb in the passenger seat. Valentina then steps out in to the pouring rain and turns on the flashlight. I watch with daggers as she pops the hood open. After a minute I look at the key dangling from the ignition, tempting me. I suddenly get an idea of how to make this trip a little fun.

I just reach over and turn the key.

Valentina suddenly jumps and hits her head under the hood with a loud _bang!_ She doesn't look over, probably thinking it was the car. I let out a light laugh, now I feel a little better. After waiting another minute I reach for the key again. But pull my hand back and keep a straight face when Val looks around at me.

She gestures for me to turn the key and I do, the car just makes that stalling sound before it starts.

 _Come on… come on…_ I think to myself as I keep turning the key. _Bambi's waiting…_

Valentina waves her hand and I stop.

After a minute I turn the key again and when Val jumps I laugh to myself, enjoying this small bit of payback. About five minutes later the mechanic wannabe gets back in the car. While she calls the tow people I start to text Bambi and let him know that I won't be able to come over tonight. Tonight is the second to last season finale episode of the **_SUPERNATURAL_** show.

While Valentina is on hold I see bright lights coming from behind us. I look over as the driver gets out their car with an umbrella and walks up. My sharp eyes can see it's a woman who looks like she's straight off a sports magazine. She has long golden hair that gently waves past her shoulders and when her amber eyes see me she smiles kindly.

Valentina jumps a bit when they knock on the window, and rolls it down.

"Is this a 1997 Nissan maxima?" the lady asks, her voice like a bell.

"Sadly." Valentina says. "It's starting to fall apart on me."

"Well you're in luck, I happen to be a trained mechanic." The lady looks the car over . "I live just up the road there. I can have my boyfriend tow it in our garage and fix it there."

"Really? Thank you so much!"

Valentina wastes no time getting out the car, I follow after her by crawling over. It's when we're huddled under the lady's umbrella that I notice two things. First is that she's cold, as if she had just stepped out a cryogenic freezer. And second her scent, very nice and sweet like expensive perfume. Just to be sure I listen for her non-existent heartbeat.

 _She's a vampire!_

After Valentina locks the car we all start to walk to the lady's car. The vampire lady's car. Seriously, is this town just full of vampires? Is she with the vampire architect lady? Maybe they're part of a coven.

The vampire lady opens the back door for us and we climb in.

* * *

 **BRIEF WORD FROM THE AUTHOR**

Dang it's like every time Ace turns around there's a new vampire. I wonder what will happen next? Will be like he trip to Italy?

Until next time, as always, stay awesome loves! ;-[


End file.
